14th Division
by Orochi G
Summary: Disclaimer: I Obviously do not own any of the anime/manga, tv, etc. stuff in my story. the only thing I can claim is the character named Orochi. By the way, this is a mass crossover.
1. Beginning

I don't know when or how the squad started, but What I do know is how I joined the squad, and what has happened since. Before I tell you when and how I joined, I must tell you how I became a Shinigami. I was just your average teenage boy. I had just moved to Karakura town, Japan. I was crossing the street, coming home from the store. The roads were unusually empty and quiet. As I began to cross the street, I suddenly heard tires screeching, gunshots, and police sirens blazing. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. My vision was flashing in and out, and then I was back in the street. I felt different, somehow. I continued to walk home. When I arrived, I sat at the dinner table. My brother, my sister, and my parents were crying. I asked what was wrong, but nobody noticed. I asked again. No response. Suddenly, my dad said, "I just can't believe that he's dead."

"Who's dead?", I asked.

I then noticed that my mom was holding a picture of me from when I was little. "I'm not dead, I'm right here." I then noticed for the first time that I had a chain on my chest. For a whole hour, I just stood, crying. I had finally realized that I was dead. I sat for two days. Then, a large black creature, waring a bone-white mask came toward me. It was headed straight for me. I ran and hid under a car. It was no use. The creature knocked the car away as if it were a toy. I was helpless as a mouse cornered by a cat. I could only sit and wait as the monster reached ever closer, mouth watering. Suddenly, an orange haired kid with a big sword appeared out of nowhere.


	2. Inner World

The guy just appeared there, he had been nowhere in sight a split second before. His blade came down like a rock in the water, and the monster disintegrated into thin air. He turned at me, and brought his sword down. I helplessly threw my arms over my head, awaiting my demise. But instead of a blade, I felt the handle hit my forearm. My lower-right eyelid twitched as he lifted the blade, confused. "That wasn't funny you teme! I thought you were gonna kill me!", I said ironically.

"Hold still!"

I ignored his command, and bolted past him. This continued for hours, until the chain on my chest vanished. In its place was a gaping hole. I suddenly felt an immense pain in my chest. A bone-white pasty mixture, eerily similar to that of the monster's mask from earlier, began to ooze out of my mouth. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, then I passed out. I woke up standing on an ocean, but instead of water, an ocean of magma. The air was filled with smoldering ashes. The sky was dark, and the world was devoid of life. I did not sink in the magma, nor did it burn me. I then saw a subtle movement in the magma. A pit started to form in the ocean of molten rock, and as it did, a large falcon composed of white flame, several times larger than me, erupted from the other end of the pit. It spoke to me telepathically. It said, _'find me, find the blade, or else you, I, and this world will cease to exist.'_ I then saw what it was talking about. A hilt stuck out of the lava, sinking slowly. The hilt disappeared under the magma, and I did the only thing I could think of: I swam. I grabbed the blade and as I blacked out again, the phoenix said, _'I am Kogerutori. If you are in danger, utter my name, and I will come.'_


	3. Confusion

I woke up in a standing position in the center of a crater. I heard a sudden, "Getsuga Tenshou", and, without my control, my head turned and I saw an intense, bluish white light come slowly toward me. There was only one thing that I felt amiss. The amount of power I was feeling combined with the size and shape of the light meant that it should have been going much faster. With another involuntary movement, I found myself running at an impossible speed... on the air. "_What the hell is this?" _I thought. I couldn't control my body, the guy who saved me is trying to kill me, and I can't even move at my own will. "Crap! He hollowfies fast!" I heard the orange haired guy say. I then suddenly discovered an opening for me to take control of whatever controlled me. I seized the opportunity to regain control. I could move again. I felt great. But I had forgotten about the guy trying to kill me. He came in for the kill, but suddenly I cracked in half, or at least, _it_ cracked in half. When I saw the Grotesque thing on the ground, I never could have guessed what happened next. "Wait a minute, you're just like me!" I heard from behind. I noticed that I had a sword strapped to my waist. I grabbed my sword and, without thinking, slashed at a certain spiky headed maniac. He was quick to block it, and then said, "What the hell did you do that for!?" he said. "You hit me with that glowing energy thing!" "Why you....." He trailed off as we butted heads and electricity built up between us. I suddenly noticed that another monster appeared. It's mask was different than the others. It was right behind the orange haired idiot and when I pointed it out, I noticed that he couldn't move. He was being forced down by some unseen force. As the monster drew closer, I drew my sword and sliced it in half. It was all instinct. A few minutes later the orange haired guy got up. "What knocked you down so hard?" I asked. "It was your reiatsu." "Whats reia-whatever?" "It was your spiritual powers" "If that's it, than why didn't you fall over sooner?" "You randomly emitted a lot of energy. It's like an adrenalin spike. That hollow caused it." "Whatever." I replied. You have to learn to control your powers, and I know just the guy who can teach you." "Wait, what?!" Without reply, he grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me.


	4. Hollowfication

I was being dragged along the road toward a small abandoned warehouse. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "This is where you'll be trained." "What, here?" "Yeah." He let go of me and we walked inside. "Hey, Shinji!" "Make this quick, I'm tryin' to sleep." Replied an unfamiliar voice. "We have a new recruit." "What? Who is he?" "Orochi Givens." I said. "A man with medium length blonde hair came out from the shadows. "What the hells so special about him?" "His spiritual pressure was enough to knock me unconscious, and he hollowfies faster than I can shunpo." "We'll have to test him." Shinji said. "Another person came out, she looked like she was about my age, but she seemed very irritable. She started to talk. "The first thing you have to do is-", She was quickly interrupted by Shinji and the orange haired guy. "We're not gonna use that piece of crap trainer of yours, Hiyori!" "Its not a piece of crap, it's a super trainer!" I just stood there and anime sweat dropped. After a few minutes of arguing, Shinji finally said, "Come with me." I followed him to a large room. We were met by five other people. Shinji spoke first. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Hirako Shinji." The next to speak was the spiky headed person who dragged me there. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." After that, a weird girl who looked to be about nine said, "I'm Kuna Mashiro." A guy who looked like a 'Nam veteran who didn't like to joke around introduced himself as Mugurama Kensei. The others were Rojuro, Hachi, and Hiyori. "Go over there", said Shinji. He pointed to the south end of the decimated half of the building. I shrugged and went over there. On the other side of the room, Hiyori stood and drew her sword. I went ahead and drew mine as well. She started what looked like a teleportation technique, but she suddenly slowed down to barely a snail's pace. She started to collapse, but then she materialized a mask on her face. It was eerily similar to the monster who attacked earlier. She regained pace, but she was still not very fast. I too ran at her and our blades collided, but her sword dented. She suddenly switched out with Ichigo, who also was wearing a mask. I heard him say, "Ban-Kai" There was a flash of light, and then Ichigo stood there, and then, he bolted toward me, he was faster than anyone I had ever seen before. In a flash, he was in front of me, and his sword was embedded in my arm, which had reflexively come up to block the strike. I cried in agony, but then I remembered the phoenix. "Kogerutori!" I yelled, and suddenly, the blade transformed into what looked like a pirates sword, but it still had the handle of a katana. The top of the blade was on fire, and there was a chain coming off of the back of the sword. At the end of the chain there was a table saw blade. I jabbed at Ichigo, but I was too slow. He dodged and embedded his blade into my gut. I fell because of the pain. Ichigo looked like the victor, but I then felt a surge of power, very close to what I felt when my body was moving at its own will. I suddenly had n control as I got up, grabbed my sword, and charged at Ichigo. He seemed surprised, and before I could see more, I blacked out.


	5. Inferno

I woke up in the familiar lava field. Just like before, I didn't sink. I saw a ripple in the lava and didn't know what to expect. A large amount of magma rose upward in the shape of an upside-down drop. It exploded instantaneously and in it's place stood a mirror image of me, except he was all white and had dark blue cat's eyes, with black where the whites would be. He held a sword that looked like an inverse copy of mine. In his eyes, I saw nothing but animalistic instinct. The urge to kill radiated from his body, more suffocating than his dark energy. He just stood there and smiled. I finally decided to raise my blade, but before it was halfway out of the sheathe, I felt a fiery pain in my arm, which was followed by numbness. I felt another horrible pain slide across my back as he slashed again. I fell to the ground, if you could call it that. My eyes slowly closed, and as they did, _He_ kicked my gut and said, "Just as I thought, you have no strength at all." As he said that, I felt a strange power well up from me. From my mouth, I uncontrollably said, "Ban-Kai!"

Vaizard Hideout...

Lisa lay still, unable to move. She waited for the killing blow, drowning in her own blood. It never came. She suddenly heard, "Hachi, Set up a healing barrier ASAP! Lisa is in critical condition! Hurry!"

Then, her vision blurred. Shinji entered the barrier and drew his sword. As he did, a blinding light came from me as my blade changed form into a phoenix.

Inner World

"Kotei Kogerutori." In place of my blade was a flaming whip with a phoenix attached to the end of it. The man in front of me had fear in his eyes, but he didn't back down. I raised the hilt and as it condensed into the shape of a blade, I yelled, "Eien no Honoo Arechi!" The discolored clone of myself was incinerated. The fight had been won.

Author Notes:

Sorry bout the wait, I had severe writer's block. On top of that, I have 3 hours worth of homework daily, I have to take care of a cat, I have ADHD, I have friends, a website, e-mail. Keep this in mind when the next big wait comes. THNX :p


	6. Back to school

Author notes: I skipped to the first arc cause I wanted to have flashback scenes.

* * *

"Hey Fukataicho! Get over here before I-", Captain Kuchiki was cut off as I entered the room. I learned the hard way that it's better not to get on her bad side.

* * *

**Flashback, 1 year ago**

"You knocked over my sake!", Kutsuki screamed angrily. " I-I can just get another out of the fridge!" I grabbed the handle of the fridge and instantly felt a cold hand on my neck. I suddenly couldn't breathe as I was dragged across the floor. My hands were scraped and bleeding as I desperately tried to find a hole or crack in the floor to get a firm hold on the ground. She threw me at the seireitei graveyard and said in a quiet, harsh, tone, "Touch my fridge again and you'll end up like them."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Hai, Taicho-san!" I said, awaiting orders. "You're going back to school."

"What school accepts shinigami?"

"That depends. You died one year ago today, correct?"

"Hai."

"What grade were you in?"

"I was an eighth grader."

"How far into the year?"

" I had just graduated middle school."

"In that case, I am sending you to Youkai Gakuen."

"Never heard of it."

"Its a school separated from the human world by another dimension, made specifically for Ayashi."

At this point I thought she was joking. She wasn't.

"When do I go?"

"Tomorrow morning, the bus will come."

"A bus."

"Yep."

"In Seretei? How exactly are you gonna pull that one off?"

"I linked a senkaimon to the school's dimension."

* * *

**The next morning...**

I sat next to the senkaimon, eagerly waiting for the bus to take me away from the cruel hands of my captain. Several bags were stacked next to me. Minime, my pet hollow with a reverse version of my mask, sat on my shoulder without a clue what was going on. The senkaimon finally began to open, revealing the dangai precipice. The bus passed through with the escorts who had been sent yesterday. The bus pulled up slowly with my co-leutenant, Tsukiki, and second seat, Sarusuke. The first bus doors I had seen in over a year slid open to reveal a man in a blue uniform. I put my luggage in the side compartment, and all was going well until I saw the bus driver's eyes. They were covered in shadows, which only made the whitish glow more prominent. _Crap! _Was all I could think before the bus started moving. It passed back through the senkaimon and after a few minutes came to an abrupt stop. The doors slid open to reveal a brown haired boy who looked no older than me. He wore the gay as hell uniform that I had refused to even touch. The uniform was an ode to communism. The tie was red, and when you mix the color of the undershirt with the color of the jacket, it makes yellow. Red and yellow together is an ode to communist Russia in the 50's. As a dead American, I refuse to wear communism. I sat quietly. As the boy walked toward the back of the bus, I noticed a weird bracelet on his wrist and a bite-shaped scar on his neck. I then noticed he was about to sit down right next to me. _Wierdo. _He sat down and randomly asked, "Are you a human?" I didn't want to hurt him in any way, just because of my slight pacifism. I answered plainly and honestly, "I haven't been in over a year."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay. You look tired."

"I'm not a morning person."

I slightly remembered myself taking a punch in the face from the captain to wake me up.

"I'm Aono Tsukune. You?"

"Orochi Givens."

"So Givens, why did you choose this school?"

"I think you've got it backwards. I'm American. Where I come from we say our given name and then our surname."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. I just can't get used to Japanese formalities."

"We are now arriving at Youkai Gakuen." the driver said as I heard the screech of the brakes.

As I exited, the driver looked at me with the weird eyes. I effectively stopped this by punching him in the nose, and I think that I heard his skull crack. I gathered my things and as I walked toward the school, Tsukune was suddenly greeted by a group of people, all of which were girls. I just shrugged and continued walking. The group could be heard talking in the distance. All went well until a certain pink haired girl said "Who was that guy who got off your bus?" I heard the least convenient reply. "Hey Orochi-san, come over here!" _Crap!_ I shunpoed to their group, which drew more attention than expected. "What was that?!" asked a confused Tsukune. "Haven't you ever heard of a shunpo?" I asked.

"A what?" Said everyone in the group. I impatiently slapped my forehead. "Well, I wanted to avoid this, but I guess I have to explain what I am. Everyone meet me on the roof of the school at midnight. I will explain there." The blue haired girl kept staring at me. It started getting a little creepy, so I asked, "Why is she staring at me?" As soon as I said that, she looked down, feeling defeated. I just shrugged and shunpoed to my dorm. First year orientation wasn't for a couple days.

* * *

**Roof of Youkai Gakuen, 12:00pm**

I sat and waited, for a few minutes. Then I heard a ladder, followed by the sound of climbing. Tsukune was the first to be on the roof, followed by the pink haired girl, who then pushed the ladder off of the roof as a blue tuft of hair appeared. I then heard a very loud crash, followed by an "Owwiee" and then I saw the owner of the blue hair I had seen fly to the roof, with a vein visible on her forehead. She had wings and a tail. Then a pathway of ice and another ladder. Once everyone was up, I felt a nearby presence. "Come out, I know you're hiding!" Everybody's attention shifted to a quiver in the shadows. In less than a millisecond, the man who had hidden was hog-tied under my foot. The group gathered around me sweat dropped. "You know him?" I asked. "Keel the perv!" I sweat dropped as the group of girls dragged the guy into a corner and started beating him senseless. A few minutes later, they returned, covered in the blood of th writhing man in the corner. "Back to the reason I gathered you here. I need to explain what I am." The girl with black hair who looked around ten raised her hand. "What is it?"

"Are you a zombie? Tsukune told us you used to be human."

"No, I am not a zombie."

"A Ghost?"

"Closer, but no. I am a Shinigami."

"You mean those people who kill big, mean ghosts?"

"Yes, and the term Shinigami uses is hollows."

Tsukune disconnected the cross from the pink-haired girl's choker. A large burst of energy became present, and the pink haired girl was replaced with one that had silver hair. The reiatsu felt familiar, but darker, and stronger. She tried to landed a solid kick on my gut, but with my hierro armor, I barely felt it. "uh..... Why?" I questioned the red eyed woman. "How come you didn't even bruise? All of your kind that I encountered are never able to survive one kick. What kind of monster are you, and tell the truth!"

"You didn't let me finish explaining. For unknown reasons, I have both the abilities of a shinigami and a hollow. Who are you anyway. I don't think anybody told me their name."

"I am Akashya Moka, Vampire."

"Sendou Yukari, Witch."

"Kurono Kurumu, Succubus."

"Shirayuki Mizore, Snow Woman."

I heard each one introduce themselves, so I went to the dorms to get back to sleep.


	7. Strange day

Authors notes: You probably already noticed, but I update inconsistantly. Which means the reason for a long wait for a short chapter could just mean I didn't feel like writing in that time period.

* * *

**Youkai Gakuen, 7:30am**

I was ready for the welcome ceremony. I was just walking by on the gravel pathway, when I saw that Tsukune was about to be rammed by a giant hairy pig. It was about 10 feet tall, and 15 feet long. It was traveling at about 65mph toward Tsukune. Quick to react, I shunpoed in front of the massive pig creature, and gave it a skull-shattering uppercut. This didn't help, though, because it landed right on top of the scared kid behind me. I shrugged and rolled the hog off of Tsukune, and as I did, some girl about my age, randomly slammed her skull on my shoulder at a full sprint. Her head had a heavy rebound off of my shoulder and she skidded across the ground until she was 20 feet away. A vein popped on my forehead as I said an angry, "Watch where you're going!" She completely ignored me an instead quickly ran to Tsukune, and started licking blood from a shallow wound on his forehead. _Can my day get any weirder?_ Moka and the others ran toward Tsukune in a frenzied rush. I got as far away as possible before anything weirder happened.

* * *

**8:07am**

"Crap, I'm late for class!" I said to myself, looking at the clock. I shunpoed directly to class. As I opened the door, I noticed that Ririko-sensei had already made it through a third of the lesson. I didn't want to draw attention, so I opened the door slowly and decided to sneak past everyone, but as I got half way through the door, I heard words that back in seretei meant either torture, death, or both. "You're late." I anime sweat dropped and walked into the room. "And get rid of that sword, no weapons on campus." I just looked at the teacher and released a one one-thousandth of my reiatsu. I stopped 3 seconds later when Ririko started coughing up blood. She got the message. I walked to the only empty desk, and was greeted by a threatening glare. I sensed anger and expectantly asked, "Whens the fight?" She looked like I had guessed correctly.

* * *

**After School**

I waited at the designated spot on campus for about ten minutes. She arrived followed by the weird cartoon bat that is always with her. I spoke first. "Orochi Givens, Fukataicho of Squad 14."

"Why-"

"Where I come from we let our enemies know the name of who defeated them."

"Fine. Kokoa Shuzen, Vampire."

The bat turned into a large warhammer. She Attacked quickly and without hesitation. I didn't even dodge and the hit connected. I wasn't hurt at all though and a crater formed from the shockwave of the attack. I threw as weak a punch as I could manage, but it was still twice her strength. She flew through the air and about ten trees, finally being embedded into the eleventh. The single punch to her gut had been enough. She couldn't even move after one attack. I turned around and started walking away, but then I felt a small amount of guilt, so I shunpoed her to the infirmary.


	8. Black Suit Fiery Fag

Hello, my imbecil- err... Readers! Well this is the chapter. Read it... or Chuck Norris Will find you.

* * *

_**At the Dorm...**_

Dammit Kuchiki! Was my thought as I sat on the bed. Why the hell did you send me here? Theres gotta be some other place! A vein in my head was about to burst. I could only sit, tired and confused all night.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

A military bugle call came from my alarm clock. I groaned uncomfortably as I sat up. I checked the calendar. _Saturday. Just great. _I heard angry yells from my door. Apparently everybody heard my alarm clock and were forming an angry mob outside. "Who the hell gets up at six on a saturday?!", I heard. I ignored the noise and got dressed. I then grabbed my Zampakuto and proceeded to open the door. I sent a warning glare at the angry mob, and they all shied away. The walk to the school gates was silent, until I noticed a commotion near the front gate. As I walked, everybody ran away from the main commotion as fast as their legs could carry them. I finally found the disturbance. Tsukune and his friends were standing next to an overturned table and trying to talk sense into the overgrown weakling with a black trenchcoat. "I thought I warned you last year not to sell newspapers here!" He said. "Quit picking on them." I said calmly. "Die." was the only thing he said before revealing his true form. "You are under arrest for threatening faculty, carrying a weapon, and refusing to wear the school uniform." he said. I only looked up, to show him my eyes. My eyes are green, with a yellow line running through them, with brown around the pupils. Those eyes usually scare people. He just laughed. I told him I wouldn't take crap from anybody, but apparently he didn't get the point. He just gave me a glimpse of what little reiatsu he had. I asked, "That was it?", then I burst out laughing, releasing more reiatsu with every second. All around us people started dropping like rocks and I was completely unaware. That was until the faggot in the black cloak finally attacked. I noticed, but I took no damage. His attack had been a fireball. Bad move. I merely used a single kido to attack. "Byakurai." A beam of concentrated lightning hit him in the chest. He emerged from the smoke without severe damage. I then decided to use a cero. His look of triumph turned to one of fear as the red condensed ball of reishi grew larger. I then released it. He was engulfed in the blast, but he emerged as what appeared to be a flaming wolf with multiple tails. I just realized that I may have underestimated him. This time, I drew my Zampakuto. The mere sight of it made the air heavier and less breathable. When I took a step forward, the ground where my foot had been was turned to molten glass. I slashed once, and only once, in a spot that wouldn't kill him, but would knock him unconcious and leave a scar. I then put my sword away and walked to the cafeteria. Everyone was avoiding me. It kind of reminded me of when I was human. The memory was interrupted when a woman in black clothes with black hair and and pretty much anything emo looking except for the lack of wrist scars told me I was needed in the headmaster's office. I Shunpoed directly over there.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have an Idea that will surprise you. Dun Dun Dun!


	9. New Sheriff in Town

Surprise!

* * *

"Expelled?" I asked. "But I didn't kill him."

"You did, however, show your true form."

"He did first." I mumbled.

"I don't care who started it, you are expelled. The police committee are allowed to show their true forms." My eye twitched and I gave a threatening release of reiatsu at the headmaster. He stood his ground.

"I should have known, shinigami!" he said as he cast away his robe, revealing an arrancar missing the lower half of his mask. His eyes still glowed, so apparently it was one of his "normal" traits. His reiatsu condensed. "I am the TresCeroban of the Tres Numeros. I am former espada zero, and I haven't had a good fight In a while." I drew my zampakuto and released it. "Rise, Kogerutori!" I yelled as my zampakuto released, becoming a pirate's sword with a chain and saw blade.

"You seem powerful, so I won't hold back. Kill, Shimekukuri." he morphed and became what resembled an alien from the AVP movies, but he was completely white in coloration except for a single dark purple stripe that ran from the middle of his upper lip to the tip of his tail

"You don't get it, do you? Ban-kai! Kotei Kogerutori!"

He attacked blindly in what appeared to be a head on attack, but I didn't leave any openings. I did, however, leave exposed the thickest parts of my hierro. He saw the opening, and went for it. My hierro didn't hold long as blood oozed. My blood, for the first time in over a year, had been spilled. I couldn't believe it, but he had almost completely cut me in half. I decided to do the only thing that could save me now. I used my mask. The instant regeneration began immediately and the fiery bird that was my zampakuto turned black. I turned toward the headmaster, and struck in his moment of shock. Henow had a gash along his left side. I was satisfied with what I had done, until the part I forgot from AVP came to bite me in the butt. I had completely forgotten about the acid blood. It ate away at my leg, and I couldn't escape. All I could rely on now was instant regeneration. I cut my leg off and it desintegrated. My leg grew back, but unfortunately, he threw away his instant regeneration for strength, and unfortunately for him, It hadn't been enough to beat me. I took off my mask, and sheathed my zampakuto. I was the new headmaster at youkai academy, and also, one of the three demon lords. I contacted Captain Kuchiki and told her of the situation. A week later, all staff had been replaced by Shinigami.


	10. Chapter 10

I regret making last chapters fight so short. Sorry, guys. And girls. And whatever else.

I changed the rating to m for nonvisual moderate anime violence.

* * *

There were panicked people, left and right, running from one common thing. It was far off in the distance, but I recognized Tsukune's reiatsu. There was something wrong with it, though. It was twisted and demonic. I shunpoed toward him, and what I saw wasn't pretty. The weird bracelet thing he usually wore was torn in half. His eyes were a deep, bloody, reddened color. Blood drenched corpses were strewn across the area and most of them were just beaten to death. I tried a direct attack, which to my surprise, worked. Whatever posessed that boy looked me straight in the eye and released a sickening growl. It appeared to fight only on instinct. "The seal broke!" Moka could be heard yelling in the distance. With that, the little attention deficite light-bulb in my head finally lit up. It was a matter of containment, not killing. "Bakudo number 1: Sai!"

Tsukune's arms involuntarily crossed behind his back and he collapsed on the ground, trying to struggle, growling and hissing all the while. I walked to Tsukune's friends and asked, "What happened?"

"That bracelet on his wrist kept him from becoming a ghoul and he-" Kurumu was interrupted as a burst of reiatsu was felt behind me. The head of kido corps uttered half of a scream, and when I turned, Tsukune had not only broken the kido, but he also had slaughtered the head of kido corps. A pile of red goop and ground bones was all that remained of it. "Crap." I cursed under my breath. I probably should have used a stronger kido. I heard "Bakudo number sixty one: Rikujokoro." as six rods of yellow light blocked off Tsukune's movements. I turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki, and he had the same, flat look on his face as ever. Despite my strength, I had never actually tried to learn how to maintain and strengthen kido. Ichigo Kurosaki came, and brought with him an unfamiliar person. It was an orange haired girl in a t-shirt and blue jeans. I sensed that the girl was human, but something wasn't quite right. I noticed that something when she said "Santen Kessun, I reject" and a yellowish shield appeared over him. The area where the bracelet was had a black mark in the shape of a six pedaled flower. I decided to leave while the girl was getting peltted with questions from multiple ayashi.


End file.
